1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill-mounted dust vacuums and more particularly pertains to a new drill and vacuum combination for collecting dust generated by use of a drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drill-mounted dust vacuums is known in the prior art. More specifically, drill-mounted dust vacuums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art drill-mounted dust vacuums include U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,375; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,499; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,647; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,230; and U.S. Pat. Des. 264,930.
In these respects, the drill and vacuum combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting dust generated by use of a drill.